This invention relates to an improved extendable level. Leveling devices oftentimes pose substantial problems in terms of combining accuracy with convenience. A level further is desirably small enough to be conveniently carried or carried in a conventional tool kit, yet extendable for needs, particularly in construction. Thus, generally extendable levels of the past extend from a range of twenty-eight inches to a maximum of four feet.
One of the problems involved with extendable levels is primarily involved with the stability and accuracy of the level, once it is extended. Mere extendability of a level does not guarantee its accuracy. It is desirable to have a level plane along the entire edge length of the level when it is extended, so that all intermediate irregularities can be picked up by the level.
Many levels of the past have succeeded in providing extendability and have even succeeded in providing the plane relationship between the level and the area against which it is used, with regard to the extended level. Within this area, it is also necessary to take into account the stability of the extended level in terms of protection against slippage, twisting and torsion, among other things.
Levels of the past have even dealt with such problems. The solutions of the past, though, have been complex and expensive to effectuate and difficult to adjust or repair. The parts themselves, by virtue of their extendability, are oftentimes structurally weak.